Leviathon Pisces Black
by Ilaria-Jade-Phoenix-Slytherin
Summary: When Harry Potter is killed and re-born as Leviathon Pisces Black, he sets into motion events better left set. What will he do when he finds out the truth about Dumbledore's plans? They're darker than he thought...
1. Chapter 1

_The roads of the Wizarding Village of Hogsmeade at the bottom of the cliff where Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is situated at the top are icy with the Winter water. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, smiles horribly as he follows the Gryffindor teen as he walks to the edge of the town, nearest to the cliffs edge. Drawing his wand, the elderly wizard prepares to use the_ Imperius Curse _on the infuriating teen before him, when a cold, menacing voice comes from the boy, "Going to Curse me Dumbledore? How_ weak _of you. Then again, because of your weakness, your sister, Ariana, is dead."_

 _Dumbledore sneers angrily, drawing his wand up and snarling, "Me? The_ weak _one!? You're the one who needs your_ friends _to stand by you and help you to battle Voldemort!" Harry-unbeknownst to Dumbledore-smiles grimly, "My_ friends _…? What_ friends _do you speak of? Granger and Weasel were paid to be my_ friends _…" His voice is calm, yet it has a touch of insanity on the edge. Dumbledore swallows somewhat nervously and Harry laughs a bitter laugh, "Afraid Dumbledore?" He asks, sarcasm and venom lacing his tone._

 _Dumbledore grits his teeth before casting the_ Imperius Curse _and telling the irritance to jump off the cliff. Said irritance does so, falling down hundreds of feet and smashing against a ledge. His bones in his neck, back, arms and legs snap, his glasses going flying and blood splattering everywhere. Dumbledore smiles evilly before leaving, having fulfilled one of the many rolls he has to play._

 _Meanwhile, on the ledge, Harry is slowly awakening and smiling insanely,_ Thank you Dumbledore for 'killing' me… Makes my life _so_ much easier _. He stands slowly as his bones crack back into place, his eyes righting themselves as he slowly comes into a Creature Inheritance,_ Look out Wizarding Britain, here I come _. His smile turns borderline insane, and he disappears with not a sound._


	2. Chapter 2

He arrives at the Black Manor in the middle of the Dornoch Forest in Scotland, where he collapses onto the couch and reaches deep inside of himself to find he has three bonds with House-Elves; all of which are with Kreacher, Dobby and Winky. He calls on them and they appear with barely heard _pops!_ He looks them over critically, seeing the dirty pillowcases on all three; plus the bruises and the blood on them. He sits up slowly and begins to speak, "What the _hell_ happened to you three?" He asks in disbelief, his jade eyes widening slightly.

All three House-Elves lower their heads and Winky begins to explain, "Dumby-dore tried to get us to give away your whereabouts, but, we's not telling him anything…" Harry rubs his face before saying, "Heal yourselves and replace those pillowcases. You may have a few hours rest before I want you to clean up the Manor. Once done, cook dinner for yourselves and then rest some more until I wake up; but continue the basics of running the House. Winky, once you've eaten and rested for a while, I want you to take my measurements to Madame Malkin's and any other clothes shops you can think of." They nod and disapparate, beginning to complete their tasks, whilst Harry collapses back on the couch, eyes falling shut…

That was two and a bit weeks ago, and Harry-now known to the House-Elves under his care and the Goblins of Gringotts, as Lord Leviathon Pisces Black-still has his jade and almond shaped eyes, his facial structure that of James', but with Lily's dainty nose and slightly strong chin. He's tanned and his previous height is now 6'2".

He stretches as he gets up from his four poster king size bed, smiling slightly at the thought of seeing the Weasley Twins and Remus; although, he won't be seeing the Werewolf until after he speaks to Lady Leighton-Malfoy. He shakes his head before entering his bathroom and taking a shower.

Half an hour later sees Leviathon heading downstairs dressed in dark silver slacks, black dragon-hide dress shoes, dark crimson silk button up and chocolate brown dress robes with dark silver trimmings done in Acromantula silk. He sits down at the small four seater mahogany table in the kitchen and digs in to a breakfast of toast, eggs and bacon, the three Elves sitting in the other chairs and chatting amongst themselves and Leviathon, smiling and laughing when they say something to make their Master glare at them fondly.

Within an hour and a half, Leviathon is striding down Diagon Alley, enjoying the crisp Winter morning air. As he gets closer to WWW, he hears yelling and shrieking coming from inside, and he frowns, concerned, _I hope my soon-to-be-sons are alright…_ He enters the shop to find Frederick and George Weasley being yelled and shrieked at by their parents. He's about to just watch and see if anything bad happens, when he notices that Fred has a split lip and George a black eye, the both of them holding onto each other in fear, their blue eyes wide and showing said emotion. He snarls quietly before the Twins yell at their parents to leave, before using their Gemini Twin Magic to propel the two Weasley Matriarchs out of the shop.

They sag against the front desk, before Fred heads over to the door and locks it and changes the sign to show that they're closed, "What are we going to do George…? Harry isn't here…" Fred's voice is small and child-like and George sighs sadly, heading over to Fred and pulling him into a hug, "We'll figure something out Freddie, I promise…" This is when Leviathon decides to show himself. He steps out of the Shadows and smiles slightly at Fred's surprised face, "Who-who-?" Fred trails off as George turns around and his eyes widen, "H-Harry!?" Said redhead shrieks, surprising Fred, who looks more closely before running to Leviathon and slamming into him, clinging to him for dear life, George following soon thereafter. Leviathon smiles and holds them close, leaning against the wall and humming softly, noticing that the two redheads are beginning to fall asleep, "Come on, I have an early Christmas pressie for you both…" He murmurs lovingly, kissing their foreheads gently and nudging them softly. They move reluctantly-not wanting to leave Harry's arms _just_ yet-and they smile up at him weakly.

"Is there a back room…?" Their Harry asks, and they nod, each taking a hand and tugging gently, subconsciously acting like children, making Leviathon worry even more and hoping that his present will be well received. They enter a backroom-which is more like a boring office at the Ministry-with plush black velvet couches and armchairs, two cherry wood desks with roller chairs done in midnight blue; both facing each other, the couches in-between the two desks. Leviathon smiles and sits on one of the couches, patting each side of himself and watching as the Twins rush to sit next to him, Fred getting him to sit back and hold them both.

He allows it for a few minutes, before sitting up and pulling out two identical scrolls, "These are your early Christmas pressies…" He hands one to each Twin, and they each look at him in askance before beginning to read;

 ** _Adoption Papers for One Frederick Gideon Weasley;_**

 _Lord Leviathon Pisces Black, Head of the Archaic and Noble House of Potter, the Old and Noble House of Black, and the Ancient, Dutiful and Loyal Houses of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, hereby offer one Frederick Gideon Weasley, to be adopted and loved and cared for by his Lordship._

 _To be Adopted by the Lord would mean the following notions;_

 _Mr. Weasley will not be a Weasley any longer;_

 _Said young man will take the Name Potter, no arguments; and_

 _In order to accept the Adoption, Mr Weasley must also accept to be Blood Adopted_

Fred's eyes widen, matching the shocked expression of his brother, "Y-you want to adopt us…?" George whispers, gobsmacked. Leviathon smiles indulgently, opening his arms again and allowing them to snuggle into his side. They look up at him, before looking at each other and nodding, "Harry…?"

"It's Leviathon now George…"

"Um, Hevvie…?"

Mentioned Daemon glares at him playfully and he smiles nervously, not really knowing if he was in trouble or not, "You're not in trouble Georgie…" Said redhead smiles happily before continuing on, "We accept you're Adoption…" There's a flash of blue light surrounding the twins, disappearing and showing their new appearances; their skin darkening a bit and their fiery red hair turning to the custom raven mop of the Potter's, their eyes turning hazel and their freckles disappearing.

The Twins look at each other, gobsmacked, before they smile brightly and squeeze Leviathon, the Adoption Papers disappearing in a flash, "I have to get going Fred, George… I have another stop to make…" They nod sadly before brightening after their 'dad's' next words, "Once I'm done for the day I'll come back and you can come with me to Black Manor if you so wish." They nod before George pipes up and asks, "Um, Hevvie…? What do we call you…?"

"Whatever you like George."

"How about D-Dad…?"

Leviathon nods and they brighten, hugging him again and crying, "Thank you Dad! See you later!" He chuckles, kisses their foreheads, and then stands and exits the office, then the shop, his last stop of the day being Malfoy Manor.

Half an hour later, Leviathon appears in front of the Malfoy Manor gates, a House-Elf already waiting on the other side dressed in a pillowcase with the Malfoy Crest on it, "Who is here to see our Master?" The Elf squeaks, "I, Lord Leviathon Pisces Black. I am here to see Lord Malfoy and his wife." He hands a rolled up scroll to the Elf, who nods and disappears, _That scroll will help them know I'm legit… I just hope everything works out…_

Meanwhile, Lucius Malfoy is reading through the letter Lord Black had given his Head House-Elf, Pickle. He suddenly feels arms wrap around his shoulders and he smiles happily at Nacrissa, "There's a new Lord Black Cissa…" He says quietly and she gasps, her eyes shining with hope, "Maybe he won't be like Sirius or my Aunt Walburga…?"

"Or my parents… Should I let him in?"

She nods, just as one of their best friends, Tom Riddle, walks in and cocks his head to the side, "What's going on?" He asks curiously, "There's a new Lord Black and Lucius is wondering if he should let him in… I think he should… What about you Tom?" Said Dark Lord nods and replies, "He must be family… You should let him in Luc… See where this goes…" Lucius smiles and stands, heading out to the gates.

He arrives fifteen minutes later, to find a young man conversing with a young garden snake. He clears his throat politely and the young Lord looks up and smiles slightly, his jade eyes soft, but with a hard edge to them, "Lord Malfoy I presume?" Leviathon asks, an eyebrow raised. Lucius nods and replies, "And you must be Lord Black… It's a pleasure to meet you my Lord…" Said male smiles again, before entering through the gates as Lucius opens them, "Please, Lord Malfoy, address me by my given name, Leviathon."

Lucius smiles somewhat shyly and says, "Then please, call me Lucius." Leviathon nods and they head up the driveway, Lucius trying to get the courage to ask why the Black Lord is here, "Leviathon… Why are you here…? I mean, what brings you to Malfoy Manor today…?" He silently curses himself for his stuttering, not noticing the indulgent smile he receives from the man walking alongside him, "I came here for a few reasons, but, the main one is something to do with your marriage to Nacrissa Black. Orion's will wasn't enacted like it should have been, but, that's Sirius Black for you…" Leviathon grimaces in distaste at his Godfather's foolhardiness before he asks, "Tell me, is Tom Riddle still insane?"

Lucius' eyes widen and he stumbles, almost falling if not for Leviathon's quick thinking and reflexes. He catches the older male and rights him, noticing what the scent he'd been smelling is for the past ten minutes, "You're a Submissive Feyan!" He murmurs in surprise. Lucius gulps and looks at him fearfully, surprised when he's drawn close and his cheeks and neck being stroked gently. He purrs-literally-and Leviathon chuckles. They stand there for a few minutes-Lucius encased in the Black's strong arms and his weak spots, the neck and cheeks, being stroked-before they break apart and head into the Manor.

Lucius shows the younger man into the informal living room, before scampering off to get Nacrissa, his son Draco, Tom, the LeStrange's and Severus Snape. They all arrive within a few minutes, and Lucius, Tom and Draco occupy a couch, whilst Nacrissa and Severus take an armchair, the LeStrange's coming to sit on the last couch and leaving an armchair for Leviathon. Before he sits, he greets Lord LeStrange cordially, not trusting him or his brother, and smiling indulgently at the Black sisters, whom eyes widen with hope, "Alright… The reason I am here, is to allow the two Black sisters to hear their Uncle Orion's Last Will and Testimony." He pulls out a black box with a Hippogriff on the lid done in white gold, before opening it and the image of Orion Black coming to 'life'.

 _"_ _I, Lord Orion Septimus Black, hereby declare this to be my Last Will and Testimony, and am in my own state of mind and body. My darling Niece's, Bella and Cissa… I know you are both unhappy being married to your husbands-even though Nacrissa you love Lucius like a brother-and thus the reason for this last Will; I, Lord Orion Septimus Black, hereby annuls the Marriage Contract between one Nacrissa Lily Malfoy nee Black and Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. I also hereby annul the Marriage Contract between one Bellatrix Jazmin LeStrange and her husband, Lord Rodolphus David LeStrange. So mote it be."_

There's a flash of white light, and then the Marriage Contracts appear before disintegrating into a pile of ashes. Bellatrix and Nacrissa smile happily, dabbing at their leaking eyes. Rodolphus and his brother, Rabastan, on the other hand, are furious. The eldest stands and storms over to his ex-wife and raises his fist. She cowers back, and then suddenly himself and his brother are no longer there anymore, but outside in the freezing cold with nothing but thin robes on.

Leviathon snorts in grim amusement, "That'll teach the nuisances to irritate me…" He mutters under his breath, scowling. Bellatrix and Nacrissa stare at him, before the both of them fling themselves into his arms and mumble thank you's over and over again. He wraps his arms around them in bemusement, not having expected that reaction, "You're both safe now, they can't hurt you any longer, I promise…" He murmurs, smiling when they look up at him and smile brilliantly, before going back to their seats and Leviathon taking a seat and sighing blissfully, "Tough day Leviathon…?" Lucius asks timidly, concerned for the Black Lord.

Mentioned Lord smiles and nods, stating, "Talking to Goblins, Adopting two children and then coming here has got me beat…" He sighs again before watching in amusement as Lucius gets up and pours him a glass of Firewhiskey and then handing it to him, "Thank you Lucius." He says warmly before taking a sip, "By the way, Leviathon, this is Lord Tom Riddle Jr." Said Riddle stands and bows, trying to keep the blush from showing. Leviathon stands and kisses Tom's hand gently, smiling softly and saying, "It is a pleasure, my Lord." He murmurs, causing Tom's blush to flare and make him bow his head and stutter out, "The p-pleasure's all m-mine my Lord…"

"Please, call me Leviathon or Levi; in fact, why don't you all call me Levi?"

Everyone nods and smiles, Tom taking his seat and Severus standing, clearing his throat somewhat nervously before bowing, "Potions Master and Professor, Severus Snape my Lord…" Levi smiles sadly at the formal tone, knowing that Severus only wants to be accepted and trusted and wanted. He moves closer to Severus and pulls him into a hug, not at all surprised when Severus stiffens before he relaxes, snuggling close and blushing profusely. He pulls away and quietly thanks Levi, before sitting down, "I need to get going, I have a few things to do. I shall see you all later. It was a pleasure meeting you Tom." He kisses said man's hand gently before he exits the room and heads out into the Entrance Hall before exiting the Manor.

Meanwhile, back in the living room, Lucius and Severus are trying to resist the urge to run to Levi, it being extra hard on the Submissive, "Sev…? I want Levi… He makes me feel safe and wanted… Like my father never did for me…" Lucius sniffles and Severus hugs his Submissive to him, understanding how he's feeling. Levi's mere presence is comforting, fatherly, and it was really hard to pull away when he did, "Why did Levi have a Grandfatherly scent mum?" Draco asks, looking at Lucius in askance, "Probably because our Feyan sides have identified him as such; Grandfather for you and Father for me… But, to be honest… I don't think he will ever see us that way…" Lucius sighs, his mercury eyes sad and his posture drooping. Little did they know the Wizards and Witches creeping up to their home…

Levi sighs blissfully as he sits down, sipping his favourite tea as he reads through the _Daily Prophet_ , when suddenly a Malfoy House-Elf pops into existence with fear in its big, brown eyes, "Lord Black! We need your help! Malfoy Manor was attacked just after you left and the Malfoy's and their guests are fighting as hard as they can to protect Draco and Severus, who are hurt!" Levi growls angrily and apparates on the spot, landing in front of a red beam of light about to hit Lucius in the chest. He deflects it before sending a black energy ball back at the arsehole, noticing Remus being shoved into the wall by Nymphadora. Harry calls forth a few of his Daemon friends to help before he grabs Lucius, Draco and Severus and disapparates to the Black Manor, telling Lucius to call on Winky, Dobby and Kreacher to heal Draco and Severus.

He pops out and lands in front of Remus, using his Daemon magic to beam him to Black Manor, before zooming over to Tom, Nacrissa, and Bellatrix, doing the same for them. He dodges an AK, before disappearing with a pop. He lands on the couch beside Severus, blinking before standing and kneeling down, checking the Potions Master over for injuries before doing the same with all of them, "Dobby, go get my sons, I don't want them in danger." Said House-Elf nods before disappearing, Harry shaking his head and sitting down in the armchair, "I am so sorry I didn't get there soon enough." Lucius shakes his head and hugs Levi, squeaking when he's brought into the other male's lap. He snuggles close, purring, and Levi chuckles, "You adorable overgrown kitten." He murmurs, causing Lucius to blush and hide his face in Levi's chest, causing everyone to laugh fondly.

Nacrissa sighs and flops ungracefully onto the couch, her sister and everyone else following suit, the Potter twins appearing and glaring at their father, who smiles innocently at them, "What?" Is asked just as innocently, and Bellatrix snorts in amusement, "Idjit." She murmurs, and Levi pokes his tongue out at her. They sober quickly and he asks, "What happened?" They shrug, Severus groaning as he wakes up, sitting up with the help of Tom, who is gazing at him worriedly, "I'm fine Tom, but-wait… Where's Lucius!? Is he okay? What about Draco?" Lucius stands and rushes over to his panicking Dominant, rubbing soothing circles on the other males back, "I'm fine Severus, and so is Draco… Levi saved us and we're in Black Manor…" Severus looks up and over at Levi, who smiles at him warmly. Severus stands and rushes over to Levi, surprising them all when he breaks down in Levi's lap, "Severus…" Levi coos, rubbing the man's back gently as he holds him close, "I failed… I failed my mate, my son, my family… I'm the only Dominant in that family and I failed them! Dumbledore was right, I am a nuisance…" Levi's magic crackles angrily and Fred whimpers, hiding against George who is trembling, surprised when someone holds them from behind.

"How _dare_ he say that to you… When I get my hands on that fucking despicable man, I am going to torture him before I de-gut him!" Nacrissa grimaces, before standing and sighing as she orders the House-Elves to get them food and drinks, _Tonight is going to be fun…_


End file.
